


Emergency Contact

by petrakronos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, a very sick teenager, an overprotective dad, and an aunt who's freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrakronos/pseuds/petrakronos
Summary: Peter figured he had to have a weakness to his spider powers, but he never expected to find out in such a brutal way. It was torturous and in a place like this of all places for this to happen. He wished the universe would take him now.Sick in second-period Spanish class. What a way to go out.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Irondad and Spiderson fic where Peter gets the flu but Tony freaks out over it.





	Emergency Contact

Peter figured he had to have a weakness to his spider powers, but he never expected to find out in such a brutal way. It was torturous and in a place like this of all places for this to happen. He wished the universe would take him now. 

Sick in second-period Spanish class. What a way to go out. 

He sniffled for about the twentieth time in a span of five minutes and immediately followed it with a loud sneezed, which hurt his throat tremendously. He let out a soft and defeated "Ow" as he felt the pain from his throat make its way to his ears and magnify his growing headache. 

"Señor Parker, do you need to step out for a minute?" he could hear his teacher ask, although it sounded muffled and far away to him. 

He looked up to see that she looked concerned, and for her to look that worried, Peter had to guess he looked close to decay. 

"I'm fine Señora Ramos, thanks," he replied as he shrunk into himself, trying not to let her know that he was indeed not fine. 

She nodded after a second and continued to teach, the rest of the class turning from looking at Peter to the front. Peter sat there for another five minutes, hoodie wrapped tight around him and keeping a constant sniffling rate. Chills ran through his body and he sneezed again, this time coughing violently after said sneeze and almost falling out of his chair. 

When he straightened out again in his chair, head in his hands, he noticed the class had gone silent. He slowly looked up to see all eyes on him, the girl sitting next to him looking sympathetic and grossed out at the same time. 

"Nurse, now Señor Parker," Señora Ramos instructed him, hands at her hips. 

"But, I'm fine, really-"

"Peter, you look like you need to go home or lay down at the very least. Please go to the nurse's office," she interjected, eyes softening at the young boy. 

With a sigh and a nod, Peter grabbed his things and stumbled to the door. He knew he should be home, but he couldn't afford to miss any more class time. Not only did he have to keep up as much as he could, he needed to save his days for when there was a real emergency and he needed to skip class to be Spiderman. You know, the struggles of a typical teenager really. 

As he reached the nurse's office, he debated whether or not to just wait in the bathroom until next period started so that he could continue his day, but he couldn't even come to a decision as the nurse opened the door to her office and took a step back when she saw him standing there. 

"Oh dear, were you about to come in?" Ms. Jones asked, scanning him from head to toe. 

Peter only nodded as he wiped at his runny nose, feeling and looking miserable. 

"Good," she said as she rushed him in, "It looks like you're about to collapse where you're standing. Let's get you to sit down." 

The kind motherly woman led him to the bed by the arm, having him sit down as she went to grab a thermometer. 

"Now tell me your symptoms, sweetie," she said, looking through her drawers as she did. 

"Um, going between a runny and stuffy nose, sneezing, some coughing. That's it really, not a big deal," he replied, trying to brush off the fact he now had a light sweat covering his body. 

Ms. Jones looked at him pointedly, saying "Ok, tough guy, no big deal. Do you have any chills?" 

"Yes," Peter mumbled, looking down at his shoes. 

"A headache?"

"Yes,"

"Ears feel like your underwater?"

He nodded. 

"No big deal, indeed," she sighed "Except it sounds like you have the flu." 

"The flu?" Peter groaned. He cursed his spidey powers for not being able to prevent this. A huge wall crumbles on top of him and its no problem. Captain freakin America throws him a few yards, turns out fine. But the flu? Come on, man. Ned was gonna be so disappointed that this was his weakness. 

"Open up, so I can see how bad your fever is," Ms. Jones told him as she put the thermometer in his mouth. After about a minute it beeped, and very concerned, she said "Oh honey, you're burning up! I'm gonna have to call your parents immediately." 

"My Aunt," Peter corrected her. 

She turned and said "Right," going to look on her computer for his emergency contact information. "Name?" 

"Peter Parker," 

'Parker?' she asked herself, the name sounding familiar. 'Could he be that Parker?' And as she pulled up his information, her suspicions were confirmed. The first number was listed under May Parker, who she would assume was the Aunt he mentioned. And under that, the number listed belonged to none other than Tony Stark. She was a bit surprised at seeing the actual number and name there, but she had heard staff talking about it before. 

How one of the students who had lost his uncle not long ago and had no parents requested to have the Avengers' name and number listed under his Aunt. The school allowed it, figuring that Tony Stark was a very important role model for the kid and that the number listed couldn't have actually belonged to him, it had to be another relative. It was still a little surprising to see though. 

"I'm gonna call your Aunt May, Peter so that she can come to pick you up," she informed him, already dialing before he could protest.   
Peter would feel really bad if May had to leave work just for him, but after two tries, she didn't pick up the phone. 

"She must be too busy at work. It's alright Ms. Jones. Maybe I can stay here for the rest of the day if I'm not allowed back in class?" he tried to reason with her, sneezing after he finished speaking. 

"Nonsense, I'm already calling the second number on here," she told him, putting the phone to her ear. 

"No!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and to the side of her desk, but it was too late. Might as well let the embarrassment sink in now. 

After the very first ring, a voice on the end of the line picked up the phone. "Stark here, what's the problem?" it said without missing a beat. 

Stunned, Ms. Jones stayed silent as she let those words run through her head. It couldn't possibly be- 

"Hello? This is Peter's school, yes?" the voice asked. 

"Oh! Um, why y-yes. This is the school nurse, Ms. Jones, calling to inform you that Peter has a very high fever and flu symptoms and I tried calling his Aunt but she didn't answer so he's going to need someone else to-"

"I'm on my way," the voice interrupted her and hung up the phone. Still stunned by the quick interaction, Ms. Jones put the phone down slowly and turned to look with wide eyes at Peter. 

"Was that...?"

Peter nodded. Ms. Jones nodded too and both just sat in silence. Peter never thought this would happen, that it would come to this. After May insisted that he let her put down Mr. Stark's number as his emergency contact, he only agreed because he figured it would only come up if there was a Spiderman-related problem. Not for a ride to his house. Either way, he only found comfort in the fact that Tony would send Happy to pick him up, something Peter knew he wouldn't be happy about (heh) but it was better than Tony himself coming to get him. 

Ten excruciating minutes later, the phone rang and Ms. Jones answered it lightning fast. 

"Yes. Yes, I have Mr. Parker here. He's what? Yes, I'll be right there," Peter could hear her say as he had his head in his hands, hoping this would all be over quick. 

"I'm going to walk you to the office sweetie, they're here for you," she told him as she stood up and went for the door, waiting for Peter to follow. He knew that she didn't have to, but he didn't say anything. When they entered, he was in as much shock as Ms. Jones was. 

"M-Mr. Stark?!" he squeaked, not believing he was actually standing in his school, where he went to learn and stuff. 

"Hey kiddo, you look terrible. Plague got to you?" Tony casually noted, folding his sunglasses and going to stand in front of Peter. On the inside though, he was freaking the hell out.   
This couldn't just be the flu, his spider quirks would've prevented it. The kid was dying, oh god he was dying. 

"You actually came?" Peter asked, dumbfounded. 

"Course, kid. I am your emergency contact, aren't I? Gotta be the responsible adult that I am," he said as he winked at Ms. Jones "and you are?" 

"M-Ms. Jones," she replied in a nervous flutter. 

"Of course, the wonderful school nurse. So my kid here has the flu?" he asked her, pointing at Peter who still looked in awe at seeing Tony in his school office, where every staff member there was glued to where they were standing and watching on in shock. 

She nodded several times, saying "That's what it appears to be."

"Alright then, let's get you home Pete. Maybe feed you some chicken soup. Thanks again Ms. Jones, a real pleasure meeting you," Tony said as he put an arm around Peter's shoulder and steered him towards the exit, giving the nurse a charming smile as he passed, hearing her reply "Pleasure's all mine..." 

Once they were in the parking lot and getting into one of Tony's very expensive cars, Peter stammered "Thanks again, Mr. Stark. You really didn't have to come all this way just to give me a ride home. I'm sure you were really busy and-"

"Are you kidding kid? We're taking you to the hospital,"

"What?!"

Tony turned to look at Peter staring at him incredulously, and looked back at him as if to say 'Duh!' 

"Yes! Look at you! You're burning up, you shouldn't be getting the flu. We're going just to be safe," he stated, looking ahead at the road and trying to get to the hospital quickly. 

"FRIDAY, call May for me please," he instructed, causing Peter to groan and sink into the seat. 

A ringing could be heard throughout the car and when she didn't answer, Tony left a message. "Hey May, it's your favorite Avenger. Just calling to tell you that I picked up Pete early from school and I'm taking him to the hospital-" 

"I'm ok May, it's just a cold!"

"Don't interrupt kid. Anyways, just give me a call whenever you can." 

The pair got to the hospital and Tony got them to give Peter a room in less than five minutes, who by the way really was dying, but of embarrassment, like how when your dad embarrasses you in public. 

The doctor came in and without so much as giving Tony a second glance (he was used to seeing weirder shit) asked Peter about his symptoms and took a swab to test him for the flu, ignoring Tony's request to test for more than just that. 

After the doctor left, Tony stopped his pacing in the room and said "I'm going to the vending machine, want anything?"

"A will to live," Peter mumbled as he lay on the examination bed with his eyes shut. 

"I'm taking you to a therapist after this," Tony noted as he walked out of the room.

"I was just joking!" Peter called after him, just wanting to go home and sleep and not be in this situation. 

Out in the hall, Tony didn't really go to the vending machine. He stopped to take a few breathes to calm himself. 'Jesus, is this what parenthood is like?' he asked himself. He couldn't help but freak out over his kid. That's right, his kid. What if it was something worse than the flu?

Meanwhile, May was on her lunch break and went to check her phone. Her heart dropped as she saw that she had two missed calls from Peter's school, one from Tony, and a voicemail from him. She had heard Peter in the background, but she also knew that he could be very stubborn, and for Tony to take him to the hospital, something must have been terribly wrong. She scrambled to call Tony back, and only asking him for the name of the hospital, she hung up and got into her car, speeding at very illegal speeds and possibly hitting a person or two on the way (but it was just a tap so they'll be fine). 

Once there, she nearly sprinted to the room the nurse at the front desk said he was in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Peter sitting on the bed, head in his hands, not looking as bad as she was expecting him to be. 

"What the hell is going on?" she asked no one in particular, breathless and pushing the hair that had gotten in her face out of the way. 

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it by Tony who walked into the room behind her. "Kid's dying," he muttered, pacing in the room, biting on his fingernail. 

"He's what?!" she shrieked, making Peter wince and immediately insist "I'm really not Aunt May! I think it's just the flu like the school nurse said!" God this was such a disaster for him. Yet through it all, the Vine of the girl singing 'Hey, how you doing? Well, I'm doing just fine. I lied, I'm dying inside' was playing in his head nonstop, just recurring. 

"How could it be the flu kid?" Tony argued, making May turn on him with a panicked look "You've got all these things in you hyping up your senses and systems yet it can't take care of the flu? That means its gotta be something worse. I should have just taken you to the compound, or even to Strange so-"

"It's the flu," the doctor announced in a monotone voice, making everyone stop and stare at him. 

Tony looked dumbfounded. "Are you sure? Nothing else?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, I'm positive," the doctor sighed, turning to leave the room. 

May was so relieved at hearing that, but then a bit of annoyance creped into her for having to get so worked up and stressed over this. 

"No, I'm taking you to Strange, this cant be-"

"Tony! No, just calm down," May tried not to shout, making Tony snap out of his pacing and muttering. "I really appreciate you picking Peter up and making sure he was ok, but I think it is just the flu. Just let me take him home, he needs to rest. And I promise I will let you know if he gets any worse." 

Coughing, Peter nodded his head in agreement. 

Tony reluctantly agrees, mumbling a "Fine" and making sure Peter was checked out of the hospital. It really did warm May's heart to see him so concerned for her kid, but of course, she would never let him know that. 

The billionaire did insist that he give them a ride home though, something May did not complain about while they loaded a very dizzy Peter into the backseat, Tony mentioning something along the lines of that his snot better not get on the leather. Once they got there in record time with May screaming at Tony to slow down along the way, he walked the pair to their front door. 

"I'll have someone drop off your car, darling," Tony let May know with a charming smile, which made he roll her eyes, chuckle, and thank him again. 

"Really Mr. Stark," Peter said, swaying at the door, sniffling an rubbing his red nose "thank you for all the trouble." 

Tony grabbed him by the shoulder and looking him in the eye said "Peter, you ever need a ride again, call me. It's no trouble at all. Go get some rest, you're not making any sense anymore."

With that, Peter sort of fell into a hug with Tony, who after a second pushed him on to May, since the kid was basically asleep on his feet already. 

"And you're putting me down as his emergency contact again next year!" he shouted at May, jogging down the steps of the apartment building, already checking that the tracker he stuck on Peter when he wasn't looking was working.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to include that this fic was inspired by this Tumblr post: http://stark-tony.tumblr.com/post/177678391955/i-adore-tony-being-one-of-peters-emergency


End file.
